Here we are
by pookieortega
Summary: Katniss and peeta are forced to get married and be mentors. The quell is different, and katniss will figure out how she really feels about peeta. The rebellion still needs more planning,so it hasn't happened yet. What will happen?
1. here we are

Katniss pov.

Here I am...I have to get married to someone I know because of the games. A month ago president snow came to my house and told me that I have to"convince him". So here I am, having to get married.I don't even know how I feel about him! I've never wanted to get married,but it will keep my family from harm.

"Katniss you need to get up,your prep team will be here soon!"prim says as she hops on my bed. She's excited about the wedding. She approves of peeta.

By the time I get up and eat effie and my prep team are here."It's been ages,darling!" Effie says in her accent. My prep team fusses over my hair and eyebrows,until cinna comes in.

"Hey girl on fire."He said with a smile,"hey"I dresses me in a wedding dress chose by the capitol but thank God it's normal and not pink or orange. He puts my hair in the same up do my mother did for the reaping.

"Are you ready?"He asks and I just stare at him. Once outside we are instantly put in a car and are driving to where the ceremony is. We have been in the capitol for 2days.

"Smile!" Effie instructs.

We walk over to the door where haymitch stands,oddly sober. He will be walking me down the isle.

"Hello sweetheart"he says and I stay quiet."You know you could do so much worse."He says.

"I know,it's not that, he deserves so much better. Someone who could love him the same amount. I've never wanted to get married,haymitch. Never."I explained.

"You could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve him"with that we turn,I smile and we walk through the door. He looks very handsome. Perfect! I don't deserve him. He smiles at me.

Before I know it I'm in front of him. We say our vows, him without a flaw,me with many. After we say"I do" we kiss. This kiss, it's not normal. I feel comfortable and I want more, it doesn't feel fake. At all.

Afterwards there is a reception, where I meet the future gamemaker Plutarch heevensbee.

I dance with peeta and he kisses me and tells me I look beautiful. He is so perfect,he deserves better. I wish I could love him,but I'm to scarred to love.

"I would like to congratulate you Mr and Mrs Mellark."president snow says."Thank you for throwing the wedding and reception,that was kind of you"peeta says.

"No problem, I hope you have fun on your honeymoon."He said and leaves. What honeymoon?

I turn to peeta and ask him and he says"he decided to send us to a resort in the capitol for three days."

Shit!I know what snow wants. I give peeta a worried look and he says"don't worry, nothing has to happen unless you want to."He blushes.

With that effie comes telling me everything is packed and I now will get we leave.

When I am changed everyone tells us farewell and we get in the car that takes us to a resort.

A/N thanks please review!I will write more!


	2. honeymoons

When we get to the resort,the lady at the front automatically tells us where to go. We are in a room at the top and its huge! When I'm in the room I take the four suitcases,yes four for three days,into the bathroom. I take a shower and when I'm done I go to change.

When I look in one of the suitcases it is filled with normal clothes,the next to my fear is filled with lingerie...shit!

I didn't realize I said that out loud until peeta asks me what's wrong.I look in the other ones for sleepwear but come up empty handed.

"It's just that...uh...the only clothes I have for sleepwear is uh..."I pick up one of the pieces and walk to the door. I open it and hand it to him."this"

He looks at it and realizes what it is. His eyes widen and he says"oh"blushing. I closed the door and pick up the least revealing one and put it on. I pull a comfortable shirt over and walk over to the bed where peeta is already laying in bed.

I lay down next to him and he wraps his arms around me like always. We have been sleeping in the same bed since he"proposed ".

The next morning we wake up and eat together. There isn't much to do here. It's not like I can go hunting. Why would anyone want to go on a honeymoon? Well besides sex...but that's not an option for me.

He takes my hand and walks me out to the balcony. When I look out,I see a forest...It's beautiful. I wish so badly to go hunting.

"The lady told me that there is a meadow that way,not to far from the resort."He says pointing out to the trees.

"We can go to it!?"I say suddenly excited."Yeah,let's go"still holding my hand he pulls me down the stairs to the forest.

When we get to the meadow,I instantly smile. It smells like home. How much I miss my forest. He knows me so well,I wish I could be that nice and knowing. I don't deserve to be stuck with him. He deserves to be with someone better.

We sit down and peeta smiles at me. I lay down,my head in his lap. I picked flowers and made a crown out of them. Peeta plays with my hair, and I fall asleep.

Two days later we return home. As soon as my feet hit the ground,prim is hugging me. I missed my little duck so much. After hugging me she hugs peeta.

My mom soon follows. Then peetas brothers are there, hugging, cracking jokes,everything.

We're home now,but the games are still going,for us and everyone else.


	3. did I?

Bit of a lemon(katniss pov)

When I wake up,its dawn. I woke up so early because of my nightmares. I'm crying into his chest. "Shhh it's okay,everyone is okay"he coos and I sob"no no one is safe because of me"

He rocks me back and forth until I calm down. Tomorrow we have to go to a party at the capitol. We are on the train right now.

When we get up 3 hours later we find haymitch and effie fighting over something. We sit at the table and peeta whispers"they are going to end up together,just watch" I nod and laugh.

"Hmm,she's laughing that can only mean one thing."He raises an eyebrow at peeta. Crap he thinks we had sex. I shake my head. He just laughs at me.

Afterwards I change,it's the first time I changed in front of peeta. When he notices that I am changing he instantly tries to leave muttering"sorry"

"No it's okay,if we are married we need to be more comfortable with each other."I say and his eyes widen.

"Okay"he says quietly.

When we get to the capitol we are bombarded with reporters. We get to the hotel,and every person is starring at us. They all are creepy.

We get to our room and I let out a sigh."are you ready for tomorrow?"He asked me with a sigh too.

Tomorrow we have a party at the presidents house." I don't know if I am ready to see him."

"Neither am I"he replies.

* * *

Later that night we are all really nervous about tomorrow, so haymitch decides to have us all drink. I mean really drink. Hard alcohol.

"Just try it sweetheart"he says."fine"I say and take a swig. Peeta does too. After a few more swigs we are pretty much drunk.

"Damn you guys are weak"haymitch says not even a little buzzed. As peeta and I are rambling off to each other.

"I love you katniss"he says to me and I have a new feeling inside me. How do I feel? Peeta understands me so well and he makes me happy. Do I love him? For the past few weeks we have been more"together"I guess you could say. He kisses me and hugs me now. Are we together for real too? I guess we are.

"I love you too peeta"I tell him and he smiles and kisses me fiercely. We have a few more drinks and we leave for our room."have fun you two"haymitch slurrs.

He lays me down on the bed and we kiss. He takes off my clothes and I his. His hand hose between my legs and I moan. My hand finds him and he moans too. He enters me and we go on for hours...

* * *

The next morning I wake up to find peeta with his arms around me. We are naked. Shit! What did I do?!

He wakes up and realizes what I did too."I'm so sorry katniss,that shouldn't have happened."He said to me.

"No peeta,it's not your fault..." He hugs me and asks"did you mean what you said?"

"Yes... I think."He smiles. Did I?


	4. haymitch helps

Open for ideas!

Katniss pov

The whole day we can't even look each other in the eye. Haymitch isn't helping either. "Hmm...awkward glances,blushing,drunk last night...NO! YOU DID,HA I NEVER THOUGHT THAT WOULD HAPPEN! WAY TO GO PEETA!"he laughs almost falling out of his chair.

I just walk away. I can hear peeta trying to cover it all up,but haymitch knows to much to be convinced. We'll never live this down.

5 minutes later haymitch comes in. He is serious now. He sits next to me and looks me in the eye.

"Listen katniss,it's obvious what happened last night...Sorry I got you guys drunk..but listen, do you love him?"He asks.

"I don't know...he asked me that and I told him,yes, but honestly I have no clue."

"Your kind of stuck with him. But he is a great guy heck he's the best of all of us. It could have been someone else,someone worse."He says

"I think I love him,I can't sleep without him holding me, I can't live without him,do I love him?"

"I can't make that call,but you could live a thousand life times and not deserve him."He said with a smile. What he says is true.

"I love him"I whisper,but haymitch is already gone. Peeta walks in and sits next to me.

"I'm so sorry katniss...I understand if you hate me... I took advantage of you,I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry."

"Peeta don't be. It was amazing and I mean what I said. Every word"

He just stares at me and I start to feel stupid for saying that until he says"you really meant it?"

"Yes...Yes peeta I did"

* * *

Later we arrive at the party,my prep team put me in a floor length dress,it's red with no straps and a fire coloured neck piece of diamonds. My hair is curled and put in a up do.

"You look beautiful katniss"peeta compliments. I start to blush and he walks over to where I am and wraps his arms around me. We enter the room and everyone cheers.

We have to talk with guests until snow appears and wants to talk with is in the bathroom so he won't know I'm gone.

He leads me to a private room." Hello Mrs Mellark. How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's a wonderful party. But what do you really want?"I say. He smiles at me.

"Next week is the reaping, and this year is the quarter quell. I want you guys to convince not only the capital people but also the districts. They are the ones who don't believe."

"How would I do that?" I ask him."You and peeta will have a child before the 76Th hunger games or else your sister prim will be a tribute."

I go pale. I've never wanted kids,ever. Especially when we have the hunger games. With peeta and I being victors and not liked by snow,they will for sure be in it.

But prim. She is alive right now and needs to be saved. I have to.I nod and we go back to the party. I have to tell peeta. But I can't now,so tonight.


	5. trying

Katniss pov

After the party we go back to the train. I still need to tell peeta about our"conversation".

When we are in the room I finally talk to him. "Peeta, there's something I have to tell you"

"Hmm?" He replies looking at me. He is already undressing from the uncomfortable clothes he had on.

"When you were in the bathroom,the president talked to me" he instantly stops in his tracks.

"Katniss what did he say?" He asks with seriousness. Tears start to stream down my face."Peeta he threatened to kill prim if we didn't have a child" I say as I walk over to him. He wraps his arms around me and whispers"I'm so sorry katniss." I cry for a while until peeta and I change into pyjamas.

"It's okay katniss,we'll get through this together. No one will hurt anyone you love"

With that I fall asleep.

The next morning we wake to find that we arrived at explain to haymitch the conversation I had and he doesn't have much advice for us. We walk my mom's house and have breakfast with her and prim.

Prim,peeta,and I sit by the fire talking. She tells me about how she is learning to heal many types of wounds from my mom.

Someday she will save lots of lives.

"Prim,that's wonderful. Your going to be a great doctor."I say as I hug her."Thanks katniss,I just love to help everyone."

Soon after that peeta teaches her how to bake. I watch because I can't cook unless it's stew.

"Thanks peeta,cooking is fun."she tells him as she hugs him."any time prim"he replies smiling. Peeta treats her as a sister,which I guess she is.

We soon leave and go to the hob. This is only peeta's second time here. We visit greasy sae and get what we need. We stop by haymitch's house and see if he is still alive,which he was but flat out drunk.

After a while of annoyance he finally says"don't you guys have to bang,or something" with that we leave and go to our house.

Haymitch is right,the games are coming up soon and I need to be pregnant or else prim will be reaped.

I turn to peeta and sigh."Haymitch is right,the games are coming up and I have to be pregnant by then."

He sighs"I know..." He kisses me and says"I'm so sorry katniss" I nod and he lays me down on the bed and takes off my clothes.

"Your sure about this?" He asks when he is hovering over my entrance."Yes peeta,I'm sure" and with that he pushes into me. Hopefully this works.

The sex isn't bad,mind blowing actually. But I wish it wasn't so forced. I've never wanted kids though.

Afterwards peeta and I eat dinner and talk about our future. The future is terrible when you live in panem.

We keep trying for a month,but no luck. Ugh I have to get pregnant,but so far I haven't. So I decide to go to my mom while peeta is at work.

Prim answers the door."Katniss!" She's always so excited to see me. I love her so much."Hey prim,where's mom. I have to talk to her."

"In the kitchen" she says and I follow her."Hello katniss"my mom says when she sees me.I half smile at her.

"I have a huge question to ask you"I say,and she looks confused."Okay... so I have to get pregnant mom. He threatened prim."she gives me a sad look and hugs me. " Oh katniss,I'm so sorry"she said hugging me.

I hear a small gasp from behind me. I forgot prim was with us."Peeta and I have been trying,but it hasn't happened yet. I think I might need some help. Do you have anything?"I ask.

She nods and those into a cabinet. She pulls out several herbs and starts to mix them. When she is done she hands me it and tells me the information.

"And if that doesn't work,I have tools where I can insert his sperm near your eggs."I nod and when I turn around I notice how red prim is. Poor prim,she had to hear all this.

With that I leave and take the medicine and wait for peeta to come home from work.


	6. it has happened

Thanks for everything you guys are all amazing!

Katniss pov

A week later I'm sitting with peeta,when I start to feel sick. I rush to the bathroom with a hand clamped over my mouth. When I get to the toilet I start to puke. Peeta has his hand rubbing circles on my back,the other holds my hair back.

Shit! This can mean two things,I'm sick or pregnant.

After that I wash my mouth out and sit down on the cool tile floor. Peeta comes and sits next to me,holding my hand.

"Are you okay katniss?"He asks me and I shake my head no. With that I fall apart and cry into his shoulder.

* * *

We walk over to my mom's house and I explain what happened to her. She does a few tests and a few minutes later her and prim walk in.

"Katniss,your pregnant,two months." Wow,I guess we did get pregnant before I asked for help. I can't say I'm surprised though.

It's what needed to happen. For prim.

The next few days are filled with me being sick. But on the one day when I'm not feeling terribly sick,peeta comes up to me and says"katniss,we have to tell my family" he doesn't look to happy but it has to be done. I nod and whisper "okay"

We walk over to the bakery and when we are inside I notice his brothers,wheat and nickel. "Hey guys!" Nickel says and waves.

"Sup little bro,hey sis"says wheat with an upward nod. Peeta smiles at the mention of it. "Weres mom and dad? We need to talk to them."Peeta says.

"In the kitchen." Says nickel and wheat smiles saying"this otta be good"

We walk over to the kitchen and they follow. When we enter we see his dad baking as his mom nags.

"Hi mom,hi dad."Peeta says and they turn to us. His dad smiles while his mom glares. "What do you want?"She says to peeta.

Ever so calmly peeta says"we have news." His dad smiles even more now. His mom just crosses her arms.

"We're having a baby"peeta says with a smile. His dad says"congratulations,this is wonderful" while his mom says"you knocked up this seam slut. I guess that's what happens when they let you live together. Is it even yours? How do you know it's yours?"She asks

"It is his, he's the only one it could be" I say angry. She walks over to us and tries to slap me,but peeta grabs her wrist and throws in down.

"No mom! How could you try to hurt her. I love her and she is pregnant! How could you even try that!"Peeta yells. With that he grabs my hand and we walk away.

When we are outside he tells me"I'm so sorry katniss. My family doesn't know how to be a real family."

I hug him and tell him"peeta I'm happy that your different,and that you stood up to your mom. I love you,you know that right?"

He kisses me and says"I know",we walk over to haymitch's house and we just walk in because he is probably too drunk to answer. He surprisingly not though,he seems almost sober.

"What do you kids want now?"He asks us. That's when peeta says"we have something to tell you."

"I'm pregnant" I say and he nods."I suspected that."He says,I guess I'm not surprised he knew. He always knows.

"So now what happens,we have 12 years until he or she gets reaped."I ask. He replies with"we make a plan."


	7. important AN

A/N

I would just like to thank you all! I have 20 followers of this story,it may not be much,but to me is huge. Thanks again,please review and read my other story,watching over. Also there is a story that I am a beta for,I'll tell you the name when I find out! Please please please review and I will update more!

Thank you everyone! Please stay tuned!

-pookieortega


	8. reaping

Thanks everyone! Btw please read the 88Th hunger games by hungergamessuperfan. If you like my writing,I was her beta and she is doing an amazing job!

"We make a plan" haymitch says. A plan what type of plan? So I ask him that.

"Well,you know how district 13 was destroyed,well it's really underground."I go to protest but he cuts me off

"I know,I know but hear me out. It's underground and is planning on a rebellion. I've talked to the we have a few leaders in twelve. Gale is one of them,with me. We're coming up with a plan."

"What is your plan?"peeta asks."my plan is to infiltrate the arena and gamemakers. Save as much tributes as we can, go to 13,and have you be the mockingjay,katniss"

"Her and the baby won't be in danger will they?"Haymitch .head and says"no,I will keep her as safe as she can be"

"Good"he replies. Today is the reading of the card for the quarter quell. It's on in 2minutes. Haymitch turns on the tv and we see the president standing with an envelope.

"Hello panem. As you know every 25 years we have a quarter quell,in which rules are changed for one game. The first one was when every district had to choose their tributes. The second was twice as many tributes. This year"he opens the envelope"as a reminder that not everyone is safe at times we will be reaping from ages 10-20" he says.

"Thank you,and may the odds be ever in your table"

That means Gale isn't safe this year!

* * *

The next few months fly by and before I know it,it's the day of the reaping. By the time the reaping comes I'm 6 months pregnant and showing very much.

I'm sitting in the justice building waiting for peeta to come back with haymitch. I'm so worried because prim and Gale can still be reaped. The baby is kicking like crazy! He must know I'm worried. I think it's a he,but peeta hopes for a girl.

"It's okay baby. Daddy will be back soon"I say as I pat my stomach. That's when peeta and haymitch walk in. "Hey sweetheart "haymitch slurs. He must of had a relapse because he was sober for a while.

I don't blame him. Today poor children will be put in an arena. We have to mentor them. That's when we have to walk out on to the stage. Now the baby is really kicking.

When we sit down on the chairs. Peeta has his arms around me as I have my hand on my stomach.

"Welcome,welcome. Welcome to the 75Th annual hunger games,and may the odds be ever in your favor" effie says her usual monologue. She shows the same video and then says"ladies first"

This is it,I hope prim is not picked. She picks an envelope and reads aloud."Catherine Collie" she's in the 17 age group,I saw her around school. She is tall with bronze hair and blue eyes.

"Now for the boys" she does the same thing and reads"Gale Hawthorne" my heart stops. Not him.

"Alright shake hands"she says and we t then all walk off the stairs,into the justice building.

I have to mentor Gale. He will be thrown into the arena.


	9. on the train

We bring them into the main part of the train."Okay so we will be your mentors."haymitch says."stay alive"

"Listen, stay away from the cornucopia. Unless there is something you know in your heart that you can get without being killed. Don't show your skills because the careers will be watching. Learn as much as you can and try to get a good score on your evaluations. Sponsors are important."I tell them. Then I leave to go to the bathroom, because the baby is pushing on my bladder.

When I come back I see peeta giving them tips and ideas. He's helping them with the interview too. Catherine is amazingly nice,and very strong. Her blue eyes look at me for help. We need to save them both.

"So what are your skills?"I ask,of course I know Gale can shoot and snare but what about her?

"Um...I can run faster than most people. And climb. I know what to eat and other survival,oh and I've been told that I'm strong."she tells me.

"I think I will teach you how to shoot and throwing knives is pretty easy."I say,when I look over at peeta,he has an emotion mixed with anger and worry.

"Katniss you can't do that! Your 6 months pregnant!"he reminds me."Peeta I have to help them. I don't care how pregnant I am. We need to help them!"I yell.

"Katniss,of course we need to help them,I want to save them,but I don't want you straining yourself."He says gently.

I sigh"yes I know that peeta,and I won't but I will train them." He sighs and puts his arms around me from behind,he kisses my cheek."alright but I'm going with you and helping with anything you need. You can't strain yourself."

"Get me a drink boy"haymitch slurs."haymitch, you have to stay sober for the tributes this year!"Peeta growls. He gets up and puts the alcohol in a safe place where haymitch can't find.

* * *

Dinner is silent because the tributes are amazed at the food. Peeta is still mad at haymitch,and irritated by me. Haymitch is still looking for the alcohol and I sit there rubbing circles on my stomach. I hope it's a boy,a little peeta. When I look up I notice Catherine looking at me. She's smiling.

"You remind me of my sister, Caroline. She just had a boy and she would sit there and do that too,it was comforting to her."

I smile at her,she is so nice,I'm happy we have a plan to save them both. She would be a nice girl for Gale. He starts to talk to her,and he makes her laugh. I smile at him and her. When Gale looks over he sees me looking at them ,he gives me a confused look. I just smile.

"I'm going to bed"I announce as I stand up."I'll meet you in there." Peeta tells me and I walk away.

Peeta pov

Katniss goes to bed so I decide to talk with the tributes. But Gale says something before I can.

"So, she really dose love you"

I nod "yeah she does…okay so listen about your games, you need to make allies. First of all,you two,stay together. No matter what,and your allies,stay together."

"But what if it comes down to the two of us?"She asks."it dose not matter stay together."I reply.

"Um…okay" they say."and you need to make allies with 3,4,and 7"

"Why them?" Gale asks"They have good mentors,who we can work with"I say.

"I'm going to bed, night"I say as I leave for our room.

"Hey katniss"I say as I crawl into bed. She turns and smiles at me. She kisses me and I wrap my arms around her. She kisses me fiercely and I kiss her back."I love you so much."she says and I kiss her forehead"katniss,I love you too,very much,Always" with that we fall asleep.


	10. straining training

The next few days are filled with training. I try to help as much as I can, peeta helps them get strong while I try to show skills. If we weren't going to save them,I think they would have a chance.

Today has been a hard day of training. Tomorrow they go to the training center and then the next week is testing. I hope they don't target them. I take a seat because my back is hurting me and say"take a break"

Peeta was fighting Gale with staffs,while Catherine and I were throwing knives. Peeta notices my pain and runs over to me.

"Katniss,love,what's wrong?"He asks.

"It's just my back,don't worry peeta"I tell him. Then I am struck with another wave of pain. Instantly peeta takes off for someone. He comes back with haymitch and a few avoxes. One presses a button and a nurse comes out. Effie walks out of her room and finds us. "Oh dear"she says.

Peeta follows the nurse who is taking me by the arm. She tells me to lay down on a bed in this room. She hooks me up to a machine.

"I'm taking your blood pressure"she says. Effie walks in and says"will she be out by tomorrow morning we need to stay on schedule."

The nurse nods and says"yes I believe it's just high blood pressure, ah of course,yes you need to relax and not strain yourself. And don't worry she'll be out soon."

This nurse is different,she isn't like the capitol freaks. She reminds me of cinna. That's when I notice her bracelets. They are mockingjay pins, but it's not in the fashionable way,she's a rebel like Plutarch heevensbee. One of the people on the inside.

"Your bracelet,it's special right?"I ask,she nods"yes Plutarch gave it to me" yes she is a rebel.

"You work with him?"

"Yes I'm very close with him"I nod and I can tell she understands that I know. I look at peeta and he understands too.

She gives me pills and we walk back to my room where I need two hours of bed rest. Peeta sits next to me.

"Tomorrow's the day we talk to other mentors. Who are we talking to,who is…uh,good enough" we have to be careful about our words because the room is bugged.

"Finnick, Annie,Johanna, betee, chaff, that's all I know. We need to talk to haymitch again.

"Okay I will,you need to rest though"he said and gets up.


	11. scores

Katniss pov

I wake up to peeta shaking me."Katniss,katniss wake up"he says and slowly I start to wake.

"What is it?"I ask. He smiles and says"it's almost 11:40 we need to get down to the mentors room."

" ugh, help me up?"I ask. When I was trying to get up I couldn't. So I guess I need help now. He laughs and says"anything for you"

I dress and we walk to the mentors room,it's on the 14Th floor of the training center,just above our floor.

The room is filled with twelve sectors,separated by a few walls like an office. Three screens are in each section. One for each tribute and one for everything.

In the center of the whole room is a map(like the one in the game making room) that shows the numbers of the districts and location in the arena. Above that is a screen showing what everyone else sees.

Haymitch explains everything to us and how sponsorship works. After that we sit in the chairs in our section.

That's when finnick shows up. "Hello girl on fire. Some reaping this year huh."He says.

"Yeah it's interesting... some opening ceremony."I say, he nods and says"yes yes it was"

We were sitting at the ceremony when finnick shows up with sugar cubes and offers them to me. I declined. But then soon after that he got an envelope,and had to leave.

Snows#1 way to torture you. Prostitution.

He sighs remembering what happened. After that he makes small talk with peeta and haymitch.

Soon haymitch comes and sits by me."ready to be a mentor sweetheart? Today they get evaluated. Hopefully they get sponsors. You trained them well."

"Yeah,I just hope they can survive. I don't want any of them to die. Hopefully they can get an alliance."I say back.

"3,4,7,8,11,12,13"he says.

Those are the ones in the rebellion.

"Alright,everyone please pay attention I will be showing you your duties as a mentor."a lady says but really peeta and I are the only new ones.

* * *

"Hello,hello everyone I am your host ceaser flickerman! It's time to find out the scores of the 75Th annual hunger games!"

We sit and watch as he calls out the scores.

"District 1,spark with a score of 9, shine with a score of 8"

One by one he calls scores in order of district.

"District 4, Spencer with a score of 10, Nicole with a score of 10"

They suspect something,because they are targeting districts.

"District 11,Ross with a score of 7, Rae with a score of 8"

"District 12," oh God."Gale with a score of 12, Catherine with a score of 11"

They targeted us. We're doomed.


	12. the games

Katniss pov

Today is the day. The day they get thrown into the arena. I wake up to nightmares come true. My best friend and a girl I've grown found of in the hunger games. Hopefully they keep to what they know and so do the mentors. We need to save them.

I notice peeta is completely still,his face in pain. He's having a nightmare.

"Peeta! Peeta! Peeta wake up! Wake up its okay!"I exclaim shaking him. He shoots up out of sleep and hugs me. I hold him in my arms."I love you katniss"he says. "I love you too peeta"I tell him.

We take a shower together and then find haymitch,who is passed out in his bathtub. Of course he was hard to get up,and with my huge stomach and peeta's bad leg,it was even harder. Finally we get him up and his prep team takes over.

Peeta and I head down to the dinning area. Catherine and Gale are already getting made up by their prep teams.

"So what are we going to do peeta?"I ask. He sighs. "We hope that the others keep their words. And try to help them"

I nod. My hand caresses my stomach and the baby kicks me. Peeta puts his hand over where it just kicked.

Then effie comes in. "Your prep teams are here. Where is haymitch! Uh that man! Putting us off schedule he should be here!"

Peeta helps me up and I am brought to my prep team. I'm dressed in a simple long dark green shirt that goes half way down my thighs and black leggings. Barely any make up is on,and my hair is in its usual braid.

When I get done I find peeta sitting on the couch waiting for me. He gets up and puts his arm around me. Haymitch and effie are fighting over something new.

Then our tributes come out. They are dressed in simple clothes(not yet in the arena clothes). This might be the last time I see them. With that and my weird hormones I start to cry silently.

I hug Gale tight for a while. Then hug Catherine too. Peeta shakes hands with both. Effie fusses over them. Haymitch shakes hands with them too.

"Remember who the real enemy is" haymitch says. I say"remember everything we taught you"

"Don't kill each other. At all. Okay? Look out for each other,trust me" peeta says. With that they are taken away.

Soon we are taken to the mentors room. We take our seats in our section and finnick walks up.

"Hello girl on fire."He says.

"Hello finnick"I say. Then Johanna walks up.

"Fuck when does this start. I just want to get this over with"she says.

"Soon" finnick tells her.

"I wonder what it is this year?"I say.

"Something horrible"Johanna says.

"Yeah"we all agree.

A few minutes later it starts. They are in a dome shaped arena with the cornucopia in the middle and spokes coming out from it. They are surround by water except on the outer edges of the arena.

"It reminds me of a clock" peeta says. Then I hear wiress saying"tick tock" behind us. Beetea is noding saying yes wiress you are a genius"

I wonder what she thou-my thoughts are interrupted by the gong announcing the start. I see Nicole and Spencer shoot off into the water. No surprise they are from 4. Then Gale. He finds Catherine and helps her swim to the cornucopia,while others are trying to figure out how to swim.

I've taught Gale how to swim once while we were at the lake. It's a good thing I did. Nicole and Spencer go up to them,they both have tridents. The game makers really want a good game.

"We are allies right?" Nicole threatens. Gale hasn't been able to get a weapon so he agrees. It's a good thing because they are with us.

Catherine gets a few knives and packs of food and water. Gale grabs a backpack and a bow with a few sheaths of arrows.

"Behind you!" Catherine yells to Gale. Before he can even shoot an arrow,an axe is thrown past him and into the heart of the career behind him. It's the male tribute from 7.

"Need some help?"He says. His name is Jay.

"Fine" Nicole says"now let's go before we get killed!"

They make their way to the shore. When they get there they walk for hours until they get to dehydrated.

"What are we going to do? The water is saltwater. We can't drink that and we ran out of water hours ago." Spencer says.

"I don't know. Hopefully we can find water soon" says Gale.

I turn to peeta."We have to get them something" since they got high scores,we have sponsors.

"Lets look"he says and haymitch says"I know what they need. A spile"

"Okay let's get them that"I say. So we send them that. The note says:

"Remember who the real enemy is"

-k+p,h

It's getting late. By the night, the careers have taken the cornucopia. We look at the list of who is dead, 7.

The male from 5

Both from 10

The female from 2

The female from 9

And the male from 6

That leaves all but one career. We only have districts 3,4, one from 6,7,8,and 11 left.

Haymitch then tells us"go to bed you two,I can take the night"I go to argue but remember that haymitch doesn't like sleeping at night. Peeta and I head back and when we are in bed I cry in his arms. This is all so horrible. I'm happy we will save them.

A/N long but exciting chapter. The games are finally here. If you can't already tell,I am following after catching fire,with minor changes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again and remember I love to hear what you think! So what do you think?:)


	13. the horrors

You guys are awesome!:)

Katniss pov

I wake up and peeta helps me up. I'm 7 months pregnant now. We walk back to the mentors room. Haymitch is sitting there watching the screen.

"What happened while we were asleep?"peeta asks. "They were asleep when a weird fog came. Its poisonous. They almost lost Catherine. But they are all okay. They have new allies. 3,4,and the girl from 7 joined with Jay,the boy from 7."

"Okay haymitch"I say and he leaves to sleep. Peeta and I watch the screen. Right now they are walking around. Renee from 3 points at something along with kye who is also from 3.

"Wait!"she screams,but it's to late. Gale ran into a force field. I gasp. The electricity from it had to have killed him. Tears are in my eyes and I cry into peeta's chest.

"Wait what is he doing?"peeta says. I look up to see Spencer kissing Gale. I've seen this before when my mom would heal people. It starts their heart.

"He's saving him"I say. I see Nicole also tending to him. They are bringing him back. Within a few minutes he wakes up. Catherine had tears in her eyes and hugs him.

"What happened?"Gale asks. Catherine says"you hit a force field! You you died Gale!" He looks confused and astonished at the same time.

Then a boom goes off. The two from 1and 2 were fighting. The person from 2 won. That leaves male from 2,3,4,female from 5, female from 6,7,8,male from 9,11,12

A few days pass without anyone getting killed. We send some bread. It's the third day in without a kill. They are walking when a giant beast of a monkey jumps out.

Catherine stabs one while Gale shoots. Jay and Grace have axes. Nicole and Spencer have tridents. While kye and Renee trap them. But there are to much. Grace is about to get eaten by one when the girl from 6 jumps out of hiding. She is attacked. They all try to get away but notice that they are backing away.

I turn to peeta"that's so weird."I say and he agrees. Then beetea walks up to us."It's a clock"

"It's a clock?"peeta asks. He nods"yes peeta,every hour is a new horror. I hope they figure in out soon"

Eventually they do after the people from 8 show up. They are drenched in blood. It was from a blood rain.

They had an interesting entrance. It was them and the female from 5. The girl from 5tried to kill everyone,but 8 turned on her. So they now have an alliance of 3,4,7,8,12

A few more days pass and the boy from 11 is killed by 1. Now 9and 1are hunting 2. 2 is hunting our tributes.

I find haymitch. "We have to do something soon. Before they are all that's left. They don't know not to kill each other."I tell him.

"Okay. I'll tell Plutarch. We should be ready" he explains. So he goes to tell him. He comes back an hour later.

"Tomorrow"is all he says.


	14. break away

I just want to say that I love everyone of you. You guys are amazing and it makes my day when you leave a review! So thanks.

Katniss pov

I wake up to peeta screaming"katniss!Katniss! Katniss wake up! We have to go!" Instantly I jump up and he pulls me out of the room where haymitch,finnick,Johanna,beetea,wireress,chaff,the morphlings,Annie,and mags stand.

"Okay,we can go now."haymitch says. We are lead to a hovercraft. I hear a boom a few minutes later. The arena blew up. There's debris everywhere. I see Gale, Catherine, Spencer and Renee. The ones from 8&11 are no where to be found. Nicole is also missing. So is Jay. The capitol took them.

In the end we save Gale,Catherine,Renee,kye, Spencer,and Grace. As soon as Gale and Catherine are up the nurse who helped me,helps them,they are passed out. Then another nurse helps Renee and kye. Then one for Spencer and Grace.

An hour later haymitch comes up to me and says"don't freak out,but there is no district 12. The rebels were able to save your mom and prim. As for your family peeta... only your older brothers and their families made it out. Your mom wouldn't go,and your dad stayed with her."He sighs after"I'm sorry boy"

I kiss him and take him in a bear hug. He cries in my shoulder. My hand rubs his back."I'm sorry baby" I say as I kiss him again."I love you so much."He says"I'm happy your okay" he puts his hand on my stomach and the baby starts to kick.

"I love you too peeta and so does the baby"I say. He kisses my stomach. Soon after that I sit on Gale's bed rubbing circles on my stomach. He wakes up and looks up at me."Katniss? What happened? Where are we? Are we in twelve?"He asks looking everywhere.

"No. You blew up the force field. We're in a hovercraft heading for 13."He looks confused.

"And Gale...there is no district 12"

He sits up"WHAT! What happened"

"Bombs."

"Is my family okay?"He asks. I turn to haymitch"haymitch?"I ask."Yeah there fine"he says. Soon we are in 13. Peeta and I are shown our living quarters. Today at 5:00 we are going to twelve.

Finally when it's time to go peeta,Gale,and I all go back to twelve. It's mostly ash. Bodies are everywhere. Finally we get to the victors village. I get my father's hunting jacket,my parent's wedding photo, my dad's book,and buttercup. Peeta grabs some things from his house and Gale gets some things.

When we get back, the president wants to talk to us. Her name is president coin. She is really strict and hateful. We meet in communication,where she tells us how things work. Then gets to business.

"We're going to take down the capitol. I want you to be the mockingjay katniss"she says. Peeta instantly asks questions like will I be put in danger and what about the baby."

But I realize something. She just wants me to be a piece of her games. She just wants to use me."so what do you say?"She asks

"I want a day to think about this"I say. They allow that because a little after we came here they checked us. To no one's surprise all the victors have been diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder. All of us have changed. Gale has been more careful about things, Catherine has problems paying attention and is having trouble processing things. So she is in the hospital.

That night I lay in peeta's arms and think. Around 11:46 there's a knock at our door. Peeta gets up to answer it and at first isn't happy about being disrupted but is happy as soon as he sees its prim.

"Prim!Come in"he says and hugs her"I'm happy your okay"he says quietly. She really is a sister to him. She runs and hugs me."I was so worried about you" she says.

"It's okay little duck" I say and kiss her forehead."I hope everything turns out okay"she says"I do to,they want me to be the mockingjay,but I don't know what to do"I explain to them.

"Katniss,you should request things if your going to do it,because you know either way they will find a way to get you. Minus well get what you want"

"I should talk to you more often little duck"I laugh and she says"sorry for keeping you up,but I had to make sure you were okay"

"It's no problem,I love you"

"I love you too katniss"she says and leaves. So it's final,tomorrow I will be the mockingjay.


	15. conditions

Katniss pov

The next day I get my schedule printed on my forearm(district 13 rules,every day we have to do that) and go to breakfast with peeta. There are assigned tables. All the victors,Hawthornes,mellarks,and everdeans are at one table.

The proportions are determined on height,weight,and body type. It's hard with cravings. Finnick and Annie talk to us the most.

After we have to go to command. When I'm there I tell coin what I want."Okay I'll be your mockingjay"I start. Instantly everyone is slapping each other on the back and Plutarch is saying"that's wonderful"

"But I have some conditions"

"What"coin says coldly."my family gets to keep our cat. " my tiniest request sets off argument. But eventually it's worked out."I want to hunt with in the woods"

"We won't go far,we'll use our own bows and you can have the meat for the kitchen"Gale says.

"Fine two hours a day,quarter mile radius. Next"

"I need peeta with me all the time. Gale too. And keep my family safe"

"Fine next?"

"Everyone captured will be rescued"

"We're already working on that."

"I don't want to do anything that will put the baby in harm. But as soon as it's out I'll be fine with going in the war. "

"Katniss!"Peeta says "please don't go do that. Don't get yourself hurt."

"Of course"she says with no care at all."last thing. I kill snow"

"When the time comes,I'll flip you for it"

A week passes and we have daily I have time to myself. Peeta comes to our room and changes for training. I lay on the bed rubbing circles on my stomach. I have half an hour to rest. Peeta comes over to my side and kisses me. Then puts his hand on my stomach where the baby is kicking.

"I love you katniss"he says and I say"I love you too peeta" he then has to leave. Peeta is good on being on time and everything,but I hate it here so much I don't try. At anything other than the actual rebellion.

An hour later haymitch comes to my room and says I'm needed in command. It's hard for him here because they have no alcohol. I follow him slowly because being 8 months pregnant isn't easy when it comes to walking.

When I get there I see peeta,Gale,Catherine,finnick,Annie,Johanna,beetea,Plutarch,and coin."solider everdean,since you can't do much you will do some propos for now. It will help people rebel. You are the symbol of rebellion."

"It's solider mellark"I say firmly. She doesn't look pleased"I thought that was an act."she says."No it wasn't"I say as cold as she does. I have no tolerance for her. She is bad,as bad as snow.

"You'll shoot them tomorrow"she says,I comply.

A/N sorry this might not be as good,I didn't really like mockingjay as much as catching fire. But I love the ending!


	16. propo and willow

The next morning I wake up,eat,then go to command. Today we are shooting propos.

"There she is!"Plutarch says. Instantly my prep team is there to change my appearance. They aren't as cheerful. I notice there wrists are red,like they were chained. Octavia has tears still in her eyes.

"What did they do to you!"I scream,instantly Plutarch is there saying things to suck up to coin.

"They don't follow rules,they get published"she says."food is served to proportions. At certain times."

"They don't know! They lived in the capitol as pets to games they don't even understand! You can't punish them,they don't know!"I yell. My prep team I take personal.

"Don't punish them anymore!"

"You have no say over that"coin says."Fine you can find yourself a new mockingjay"I say."That's our mockingjay right there"says cressida.

"Keep them unchained."she says.

"Okay let's start."says cressida."You do better without a script,so say what you feel"

They put a screen behind me. The camera turns on and I hear"action!"

"The capitol can bomb our district,but that only adds fuel to our fire. We're still alive,we're still here. They need us...So fire is catching,if we burn,they burn with us!"

"That's a wrap!" Cressida yells."perfect,that will encourage the districts."

After that I go and sit next to peeta. I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh. He puts his hand on my stomach. The baby is kicking hard.

We spend the rest of command talking about how to save the ones captured. They've decided to train people now and send troops out in a few weeks. Peeta and Gale will be among them.

Afterwards peeta and I go to classes we have to take. They are boring. But tomorrow I stop taking them for a while because I'm getting close to my due date. So at least I won't have to go to those.

* * *

Week later

We wake up and eat breakfast,then peeta has to go to his classes. After I head back to the room and sleep. I've been so tired lately,plus my back hurts.

When I wake up its 11:37. My back hurts terribly and I feel a huge pain from my lower abdomen. The baby!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"I cry out in pain. Someone heard me because I hear running. So finnick and Annie come in.

"Katniss I heard you scream and..."I scream again"get me to the hospital! Please finnick help me!"he runs over to me and picks me up and runs to the hospital where my mother and prim are.

"I need a wheelchair!"My mom yells...

Peeta pov

I'm in the middle of "survival of district 14"history class, when my teacher gets a call. "Soilder mellark, your needed in the hospital,your wife is in labour"she says. Instantly I'm bolting for the hospital.

When I get there,prim grabs me and pulls me to where katniss is. I can hear her cry. "Katniss!"I say as I run to her side."Peeta,oh peeta I'm happy your here. I love you, I-ahhhhhh!"she screams.

"It's time katniss"her mom says. I hold her hand as she pushes. She's in labour for about 3 hours. Finally I hear a small cry of my first born.

"Peeta come cut the umbilical cord"her mom says. So I do."It's a girl. A healthy girl"she says. I start to cry as I see her placed in katniss' arms. She has dark hair. When she opens her eyes,she unmistakably has my eyes.

"I know what I want to name her"katniss says."What love?"I ask."Willow"she says.

"That's a beautiful name. But why willow?"

"I was thinking about keeping the flower and bread traditions. And willows are strong,with us as parents and the world we live in,she needs to be strong."

"I love it"I say as she hands her to me. My daughter is in my arms. Finally she is here. I love her so much.


	17. love of four

Katniss pov

I wake up to willows cry. Peeta is still asleep. I get up and check her diaper. She doesn't need to be changed,but when I look at the clock, it's time to feed her. So I sit on the chair next to her crib and feed her.

Peeta shoots up a minute later."Katniss? Katniss?"He calls out."It's okay peeta I'm right here"I say and he walks over to my side." I woke from a nightmare and you weren't there" he says kissing my hair.

"It's okay peeta I'm never leaving you. But your daughter over here was hungry,so.." I say. Finally willow finishes.

"I don't want to leave you guys here"he murmurs in my ear. Today peeta,Gale,and finnick along with other soldiers leave to save the ones who are captured. Because willow is so young,I won't be with them.

"Don't get hurt. Please peeta stay safe"I beg him. He kisses me and says"of course. For you and willow"

"I love you."I say and he smiles"I love you too."He tells me.

* * *

Later it's just me and willow. When I finish breakfast,I have to go to command. I put willow in this weird carrier sling. She sleeps peacefully.

"I we should do a propo with willow in it"Plutarch suggests. I turn to him and shove my finger in his face slowly inching forward. He backs up to the wall."if you ever attempt to bring my daughter into the hell of this war your dead!"I say. Haymitch runs up to me and pulls me away.

"Calm down sweetheart,I know it's hard without lover boy but you need to stay calm"I sigh and sit down noticing I woke willow. I pick her up and rock her in my arms.

"Well,we made a propo with the footage from Annie and finnick's wedding. We also added some of you and peeta."I nod.

"Oh! We are receiving an update!"an attendant says. On the screen it shows peeta and Gale and finnick dragging the people to the hover craft.

"We have them in our possession. We're heading back"Gale says."No one is hurt besides what the capitol has done to them,which we have yet to find out"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding,peeta is fine."hear that willow? Daddy is fine"I whisper to her.

A little while later,they return. Peeta instantly hugs us."I love you katniss,oh I love you so much."He says"I love you too peeta"I tell him.

He takes willow from my sling and holds her."I love you too willow"he says.

"How is everyone?"I ask."none of us are hurt,but we don't know about the others."He sighs.

Later peeta takes willow and I head to the hospital to see the people who were saved today. When I sit in the waiting area, I see Spencer. Right now they are checking everyone. I scoot over to him."Hey"

"Oh hey katniss"he has tears in his eyes."are you happy to see Nicole back?"I ask and he smiles a bit."I was so worried she would die. I was so worried about her all this time,now she's back. I would sit in my hospital area tying knots all day,it was the only thing I could focus on until I see her face."He says.

"We've always been close. But not until the games did I love her in this way. We use to swim together down in four. Fish together. Everything together."He said with a smile. Then prim comes to inform us about them

"Jay was abused with water. Now he has a phobia. The ones from 8 are beat bloody but will recover, the ones fro-"

"what about Nicole!"

"Um... they don't exactly know,she's acting a little weird and they noticed some electric shock marks left, she's been having a mental breakdown,she needs an object or something to remind her of home,to calm her."she explains

"I need to see her now! Please I can help her!"Spencer says and runs through the door to her."but,um.."prim starts

"Let him,he's been going crazy without her,they need each other" say,it reminds me of peeta and I.

With that I follow him.


	18. hijacking

Nicole pov

I lay there,many people working on me. All I can think about is how they tortured me. First they tried to shock me,but I wouldn't give in. The others passed out most of the time,but I just couldn't for some reason,no matter how hard I tried.

Then they tried whipping. Then tracker jacker venom. Some of my memories are shiny. I don't understand,but I've been told that I'm set off by certain people. Especially Spencer...he is terrible,he got me into this! NO! NO! He didn't,he's the closest person to me.

"Calm down,Nicole!"a doctor tells me,the next thing I know is I black out. I hear him. He killed everyone,he got me into this. He is the reason I am tortured.

"Nicole!"He says,a tear slips out of his eye. Why is he crying,he hates me,he is my problem."Nicole,I'm so sorry. I love you. I will forever love you,don't leave me again"he says.

I'm so confused,he loves me? But,but he is my problem. But he's my best friend. No he hates me. No he just said he loves me. But,but"uhhhgghh!"I scream out I ouch the nurse and I rip through the guards and I grab Spencer and do what I think is right.

I kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist and I land on top of him as we fall. I hold on to him. I don't want to slip away,back into the world of not knowing who I am,or what he really did.

Minutes later katniss taps on my shoulder and hugs me."I'm so happy your back"she says. I smile,I'm happy too. "It's way better than being tortured"I say."Hey your not pregnant?"

"I had a girl named willow, peeta is with her right now,so he'll come see you later"she explains.

"Oh I can't wait to see her!"I say excitedly."you're going to love her"she replies."It's time for your medicine"a nurse says. I turn to her and she gives me a shot. Slowly I drift off...

When I wake up its dark. The first thing I notice is Spencer asleep in a chair. He looks peaceful. But it's all an act! He is plotting, he hates me! I get up and slowly walk towards him. Before I know it,I'm choking him...WHAT AM I DOING!

I let go and run into the corner where I cry. He is still catching his breath. He gets up and walks over to me and pulls me to his chest."No go away,all I do is hurt you!" I cry out.

"No I'm never leaving you,Nicole,I love you and we'll get past this"he says,I cry in his arms until I fall asleep.

A/N I hope you liked my mini love story. It's similar to Annie and finnick,but with the whole k+p hijacking. I had to include that some way. Tell me your opinion!


	19. Nicole

Katniss pov I pick up willow because she is crying really loudly. It's really late and peeta is barely waking up now to help me. I sit down and notice it's her feeding time. I pull out my breast and start to feed her. Peeta sits by my side watching me. When she's done we get up and get dressed. We stamp our daily schedule on our forearms. But since we have her we usually don't have much to do.

After we eat we decide to visit Nicole. She's getting better now. She hasn't tried to kill Spencer in while. Their actually together now. Jay is getting better too. He is still afraid of water but he can at least wash his hands now.

"Hey prim"I say as we walk into the hospital. Her and my mom are helping with files right now. It's still pretty early so most patients are asleep."Hi katniss! Hi peeta!Hi willow!"she says taking willow from my arms and snuggling her.

"I just love babies!"prim says. I smile. Prim is such a wonderful aunt."how is Nicole doing?"peeta asks. Prim starts to walk towards a door motioning us to follow."she's getting better with the hijacking,but there's something wrong with her. They won't tell me.. Tomorrow they are releasing her to a normal Soilder life,except she has to take pills. And Spencer's in charge of watching over her."

"Can we see her?"I ask

"Sure I think she's awake. The nightmares keep her up so I'm not surprised if she is"she says. Ahh nightmares. Mine are getting better because I have peeta. We walk into her room. Spencer is asleep on the couch. But she is awake.

"Hey katniss"she says weakly. She looks awful"hey peeta"she has deep dark circles around her eyes and she use to be all muscle,but she has lost that and is really skinny now. Her blue eyes are sullen and her golden hair is toseled. She looks terribly sick and tired.

"What happened to you!"I whisper barely audible. She smiles a bit and says "a lot of shit,but you deserve a better answer. They poisoned me with tracker-jacker venom. It made me turn on what I knew. Also electric shock. Others would pass out but I never could for some reason."She has tears in her eyes.

"I was wiped and attacked. They threatened rape. But thank God I was saved before that. And as they were running with me out of the prison,they threw something at me and I was injected with it. They just realized its poison. But by coins orders I have to be a Soilder now."

"That's not right! Ugh! How could she!"I yell. But then I realized that I woke up Spencer. He has tear streaks on his face."Hey guys"

I walk over to Nicole and hand her willow. She takes her gratefully and with a smile."I've always wanted kids"she says. Then it really hits me. She might not have them now. She's only 19! She can't die!

"She is so adorable you guys"she says to us."a perfect mixture between you two"she laughs. Then my mom says it's time for her medicine and check up,so we have to leave. As everyone walks out,I pull my mom out and say"mom,please you have to do everything you can to save her. She can't die! Please just save her"

"I promise I'll do everything I can"she says

When we get back to our room,we put willow down. Then I cry into peeta's arms. Then I get a call for command. This can't be to good,I don't think I can keep my anger in control...


	20. if we burn,you burn with us

Katniss pov

As soon as we get to command I yell at Plutarch to do something about Nicole."how can you guys do that to her! She's dyeing and you aren't doing anything! She can't be a Soilder,she can't even walk!"I yell.

"I..um..I'll see what I can do Soilder mellark."He says but then I back him into a corner grabbing his throat."You will make sure that doesn't happen to her"but then peeta and haymitch get to me and pull me back.

"Katniss,calm down,it's okay."

"No peeta it's not!"I yell."No you don't have to strangle him,he'll do it,shh it's okay katniss"peeta coos as he wraps his arms around me. I slowly calm my breathing and turn to them. Coin is of course glaring.

"Soilders mellark, Soilder odair,Boggs,Soilder Abernathy,and Soilder Hawthorne will be sent to district 8 where you will do a propo at the hospital."She announces.

"Where will willow be?"peeta asks."She will be with nurse everdean."I breath a breadth of relief. She will be with my mom.

"You leave tomorrow morning,be here 8 o'clock sharp. Dismissed"

Peeta and I walk to the hospital where willow is with prim. When I get there I check on Nicole. My mom has been trying everything. Some methods are working a little. But she is still in terrible condition.

"Nicole,I am trying to get them to not make you fight. I swear I will help you"I swear to her. She smiles of thankfulness.

The next morning I wake with peeta and we walk to command. Gale,finnick,and haymitch are there.

"Hello sweetheart"he says as we walk up to him."Hi haymitch"I say wearily. It's hard leaving willow in this place. I've had her with me forever,but I have to go to 8 and possibly not come back.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"He ask. "Katniss is having a hard time leaving willow"peeta answers for me.

"Oh...We should be back soon"he reassures. I nod and sigh. Then cressida and her team are here and we leave on the hovercraft.

The hovercraft makes a quick, spiral descent onto a wide road on the outskirts of 8. We are spit onto the asphalt and the hovercraft lifts and disappears. We are rushed off to the hospital where we will be filmed meeting with the hurt soldiers and commander paylor.

When we get in I see rows upon rows of hurt soldiers. I hear murmurs of"is it really her?" Or "katniss? She is alive?"

"Commander,this is Soilder katniss mellark" haymitch introduced. She is young for a commander,but the authoritative tone in her voice is clear.

"Yeah I know who she is,"she says. "Your alive then. We weren't sure." Am I wrong or is there a tone of accusation in her voice?

"I'm not so sure myself" I say.

"She just had a baby,but insisted on coming here"Boggs says. Sure, insisted.

Peeta and I walk around meeting people, trying to bring hope. One lady asks if it's really us.

"We've been targeted!"I here in my earpiece. Instantly I find the others and we find paylor. I hear the sound of machine guns. They're returning fire. Paylor runs up to the roof and I follow along with Gale and peeta.

"Katniss don't"I hear haymitch say but I ignore it and pull out my bow. We stand by paylor and she looks at us quizzically.

"We have our bows and guns."I say she nods."all right. We expect at least three more waves. They have to drop their sight shields to release bombs. That's our chance. Stay low!" I position myself to shoot from one knee.

"Geese!"I yell out to Gale about the v formation of the hovercrafts. He knows what I mean because when we hunt we have a system so we don't shoot the same bird. We start to shoot when we are told.

We pull out special arrows beetea created. They are explosive. We shoot again and more start to appear. This is working. Soon peeta,Gale and I are being pulled out of position. I fight and kick but before I know it I'm away from the hospital.

"What the hell sweetheart! You could've been killed!" Haymitch yells. "I had to help they were under attack!"I yell back. I turn in time to see it go up in flames. The hovercrafts resceed until they are all gone.

"That was to close of a call! You can't be killed. Your whole point of the mission was to get to the wounded,not die."He says more calmly.

"Katniss, would you like to say anything to the rebels?" Cressida asks. I nod"yes" she starts the camera.

"I want to tell the rebels that I am alive. That I'm right here in district 8. Where the capitol has just bombed a hospital full of unarmed men,women and children. There will be no survivors." That's when my feelings start to give way to fury.

"I want to tell the people that the capitol will not treat you fairly if we have a ceasefire. Because you know who they are and what they do!" I indicate to the horror behind me."This is what they do!"

"President snow says he has a message for us? Well I have one for him. You can torture us and bomb us and burn our districts to the ground,but do you see that?"

"FIRE IS CATCHING! AND IF WE BURN YOU BURN WITH US!"

"Cut!"I hear cressida yell. Now we can go back to the hell of 13,back to my baby girl who I miss dearly.


	21. district four wedding

Katniss pov

I hold willow in my arms as I rock her to sleep. Once she is asleep,I use every moment I have with him. Next week they are sending them into the capitol,except me,Annie who is pregnant,finnick who wants to stay with Annie,and Nicole aren't going.

Peeta,Gale,Boggs,leeg 1, all the tributes besides Nicole,and many soldiers are going. I am meeting them once they have most of the capitol in control,along with finnick. Nicole might come because they found a cure for the poison and is starting to recover.

"I'm going to miss you so much."He says

"I love you peeta"I tell him and he says"I love you katniss"

* * *

The next morning we wake up and get dressed for finnick and Annie's wedding. I get willow dressed in a simple pink dress and I put on a simple dark blue walks in from the bathroom with his hair slicked back the same way it was on the day of the reaping.

"Oh katniss, you look beautiful."He says and kisses me."and you look beautiful too willow"he says and takes her from me.

"Hi baby girl"he says and she drools all over his hand. She says some baby gibberish. She is 6 months now and I can't believe how big she is getting. I sigh"peeta,she's getting so big! I just,I just can't believe it, it seems like yesterday I found out I was pregnant. She grows so much,and most of it we miss"

"I know katniss,I know. That's why you are staying here and I'm going to the capitol"he says and kisses me again."Peeta,I don't want you to go."I say,he sighs."I have no choice, coins orders"

"She's trying to break me. She doesn't like the fact that I decide things against her"I warn him."wait do you think that's true?"He asks looking worried.

"I think so,but I'll do what ever I can to protect both of you"I say and he hugs me."don't worry about me katniss,I'll always come back to you. I promise to,and after we'll be happy,just the three of us"he says

"I'd like that"

We walk to where they are holding the wedding,peeta made the cake. We sit down at a table and watch as a beautiful Annie walks down the isle. Finnick waits for her. It's a beautiful wedding and when it's time for dancing peeta hands willow to prim and pulls me for a dance.

When I look around I see Nicole and Spencer dancing, Johanna and Gale, even Stephanie and kayde are dancing. After we dance we sit back at our table,then Grace and Jay walk to our table. "Sup bitches"she says sitting backwards on a chair.

"I see you spend your time with Johanna"I say."She rubs of on me in the most spectacular of ways."

"I see, it's nice to see you though,we haven't really talked much"peeta says to her."No we haven't bread boy"then Jay takes her into a head lock."shut up dumb ass"she thrashes and punches him in the stomach,in which he doubles over.

"Ha! Take that,I've leaned a few things in training!"she says and takes off running. He turns and takes off after her.

"Well that was interesting"I say to peeta and he laughs. Then the beautiful cake is cut. Soon we leave and I carry on my care taking of willow and my few moments of lust for peeta...

I don't want him to go, what if he dies! I can't live without him,let alone take care of his child!

I would be broken...


	22. without you

Katniss pov

"I love you so much peeta. Please be careful! I love you"I say to him. He pulls me in for a huge hug and kisses me fiercely,wildly,and passionately. When he pulls away he says"katniss I love you very very much and I promise to come back to you and willow. I would never leave you guys. I will meet you in the capitol...I don't want to go,but I can't do anything. I love you so much."

"I love you,my little willow"he says nuzzling her."I love you baby girl"

"Da-Da"she starts."Come on,say daddy!"Peeta exclaims trying to get her to finish her little thought."Da-ddy"she squeals. Peeta's face is pure joy. "Peeta! She said her first word!"I say jumping up and down. I'm so happy he got to be here when she said it.

"Katniss,that's amazing. Man I really don't want to leave you...just the possibility of losing you makes me weary."he says and I wipe the tear from his face. Then kiss his luscious lips.

"I'll see you at the capitol in a few days,just peeta please be safe. I can't say I love you enough times...I love you."

"I love you too katniss always"he says but he is called to leave so he kisses me with everything he has,then hands me willow. I sigh and bounce her lightly on my hip. Now peeta is gone..only for a while though. I need to be strong for willow.

She starts to get a little fussy,and usually just peeta holding her calms her but now I am on my own. I check her diaper but it's clean. I try to feed her but she only plays with the nipple of the bottle. She is still fussy!

I pace my room rocking her. This is one of the few times where nothing calms her. My breathing starts to become more urgent and a tear slips from my eye.

"Shh don't cry baby"I coo her."Oh God what do I do?"I set her down in her crib and she cries harder. I sit down on the floor near her and put my head in my hands. I'm a terrible mother! I can't even calm my own daughter. I was never meant to be a mom. Then I decide to sing to her. Finally she sleeps. Afterwards I slump back to the ground.

I start to feel sick,so I get up and rum to the bathroom and throw up. Normally I wouldn't be scared,stress sometimes causes me to get sick or pass out or something,but I ran out of pills(district 13 needs a bigger population so they don't carry birth control) then peeta and I had no protection and oh God!

There's a possibility I could be pregnant again...

Peeta pov

We walk the empty streets of the capitol. We have to infiltrate the mansion by Wednesday,today is Sunday. Today alone we have lost 3 soldiers. Many traps are set and we are supposed to stick to Boggs' we find a 'safe' place to camp. I sigh as I look at the stars thinking of katniss and willow. I can't believe she said Daddy today!

Jay and Grace come and sit by me."Hey peeta,what's up? You look distant"Grace says."Yeah I am..I can't help but think of katniss and willow. She said her first word today. It was daddy,I'm so happy I got to be there"

Jay gets up and scoots to the edge of where we are perched."what's with him?"I ask. Grace looks down and sighs"he was almost a dad. When he were taken in the capitol,to punish him snow took his love of his life,who was pregnant, and cut the baby out of her. She was only 3 months... Then killed her."

"I didn't know..."

"Yeah,I'm one of the few people he actually talks to. Actually I'm the only,well no there's Johanna too,but I'm the one he always tells everything too. Almost everyone else is dead."

"That's sad, my mom was an evil witch,but she was family...my dad cared for me though. He taught me so much,but when 12 was bombed my mom wouldn't leave and my dad stayed with her."

"I'm sorry peeta"she says and I say"it's okay,my brothers and their families made it out and my love and our child made it,I couldn't ask for anything better"

"Yeah,goodnight peeta"she says and pats my back then falls asleep. That night I have nightmares of my parents,it's a good thing I freeze instead of scream. But I don't have katniss to comfort me,even though it's usually the other way around...

A/N content time! So I got this idea off of the author of some scars don't heal, read that story it's good.. and I won! I have also seen many of these before. Okay so I have a few questions for you guys...

**From what district was the boy who fought katniss for the backpack?**

**What does peeta paint during the tours?**

**pm your answers for a prize if you win! Also I'm holding a back story contest. The rules are(there ain't no rules zuko) sorry had to do that. Okay contest! You can make a back story for Grace or a memory for Nicole and Spencer when they were younger or just back in 4.**

**Pm to submit your answers! Big prizes ahead,please participate!**


	23. opps

A/N I need participation so I can add the back story and memory in the chapter! Please participate.

Katniss pov

I sit in my room in fear, first because the mission is taking longer than they thought. Instead of 3 days it's going to be possibility 2 months! Damn the capitol. The second thing is I might be pregnant. I can barely be alone,barely take care of willow,and I'm not ready to have kids,I never was. But I love willow with all my heart.

I decided to have finnick and Annie watch willow as I went to find out if I really was pregnant. I hope it's just stress and that's why I'm sick. I have been under a lot of stress lately. But I'm still sick

Normally it only lasts a few days,but it's been a week. Why can't 13 just carry birth control? I hear willow is awake so I get up and walk to my one year old. I pick her up and place her on my hip.

"Mamma"she says and I look at her. She looks around,then furrows her brow."Daddy?"She asks and I sigh"daddy isn't here."She seems to accept that answer."Mamma I hungy"she says.

"I know it's breakfast time"I say as I strap her into the stroller. I push it to the cafeteria and we sit with hazelle,Vick,Rory,and posy. Me and hazelle conversate as I feed willow.

Then after I find Annie and finnick. She is now visibly pregnant. "Thanks guys I don't know what I would do if I had to bring her with me"

"Where are you going,you look worried katniss. Like something is bothering you?"finnick asks. I sigh,I trust finnick so I guess I should tell him"I think I might be pregnant"

He nods"it's okay katniss. I know your probably scared. But peeta will be with you soon.."He pulls me into a hug."It's okay katniss"he repeats. I tell him"thanks finnick"then I hug Annie and bend down to willow"I love you baby girl"I say as I kiss her forehead.

Then I walk to the hospital. I find my mom and prim,taking care of Nicole as usual."prim,mom,I need your help"I say and my mom pulls us into a room not being used."What is it sweetie?"

"I think I might be pregnant,I need to know"I say and prim looks understanding and mom says"katniss!" Even though we are married,she doesn't think of us as being that way besides willow. It comes as a surprise to her.

"I know,I know"I sigh"just please help me know."I plead. She searches a cabinet for a pregnancy test and has me pee on it. The district 13 tests are very accurate. Two minutes later she looks at me then the stick.

"Katniss, it says your pregnant"she says. I break down right there. I cry on her shoulder and she wraps her arms around me and coos me. "I..didn't..think..I..would..get..pregnant..the..first..time..I..fucked..him..without..protection"I hiccup.

"I know sweetie"she says.

"What have I done"I say when I calm down a bit."I don't even have peeta with me right now,I can't have two kids in the middle of a war! Oh God,I'm not meant to be a mom."I say and prim hugs me."your an amazing mom,katniss. And peeta will be here soon."She says and I nod.

"Thanks little duck"I say.

I return to finnick and Annie and tell them what happened. Afterwards I decide haymitch should I find his room. He answers the door and has me come in. I sit on the couch and stare at him."Haymitch,I'm pregnant"

"Damn it,sweetheart. You guys couldn't wait to fuck until the war is over! Katniss,you are the symbol of the rebellion and your bringing another kid into the middle of a war. Wake up sweetheart,if this doesn't work the train doesn't stop here. You'll have to worry about snow doing something to both kids and peeta!"he scolds.

I breakdown again."I didn't want this to happen haymitch. I've never wanted kids. I can't be a mom,I'm to broken.."I sob but am stopped by willow"mamma!?" I turn to her and pick her up."What is it baby?"I ask.

Before I know it she is sleeping in my arms."I have to go haymitch,I need to think of a way to get peeta back.."with that I leave.


	24. Peeta and our baby

Haymitch pov

I have to help katniss. She is a wreck without peeta,let alone the fact that she's pregnant again. So I walk into command."I need to talk to president coin."I tell Plutarch. He gets her and I walk to her.

"We need to get peeta back"I simply say."why?"She asks."Katniss is pregnant again and we need to have peeta because she's not exactly stable..."

"Why should I care about that?"She says coldly. It's going to hard for her to change her mind."without katniss being stable,how will we use her as the symbol of the mockingjay?"I challenge.

"That is true..But I can't get him back. They are to close to the capitol and we already lost Boggs and others. We need him in the field"

"But you have plenty of soldiers, what's one less?"I ask."My mind is made up. She'll have to suck it up."I walk away in defeat. I find katniss crying in her room. I slowly walk to where she sits.

"I'm sorry sweetheart,I tried to get her to have peeta come back. She won't change her mind."

"Thanks haymitch"she says. I look over to see willow sleeping peacefully in her crib."Hey katniss, why are you freaking out more about your second child? I don't remember you being this scared with her."I comment.

"Last time I had to,all I could think about was my families safety. But this is my fault. I could have prevented it,but I wasn't thinking and now I could ruin another life. I'm already worried about willow"she explains.

I understand what she is saying, but she needs peeta so I will go back to coin and demand for peeta back."don't worry sweetheart,I'll try again"I say and leave for the command room...

Katniss pov

An hour later haymitch comes back and says"well,I was finally able to get her to send him back. It took a lot but she finally agreed. I told her that you were slipping into a depression and if she didn't do anything quick she would be carrying dead weight. Then finnick,Annie,Johanna,and Nicole backed me up."

"Thank you haymitch,so much. I really owe you"I say hugging him and I start to cry again."Damn hormones"he mutters. I laugh a bit and ask"when does he get back and does he know why?"

"No,but he knows it has to do with you. I think later tonight he should be back"I nod."Thanks again haymitch"

"Anytime sweetheart"haymitch says and leaves...

Later I am called to command. I drop willow off with prim and run to the room. When I get in I see his beautiful blonde hair and baby blue eyes. I run into his arms."I love you peeta"I tell him and say"katniss what's wrong?! Why was I called back here?"

"I have something to tell you,but not here"I say and we leave to our room. As soon as we get in he asks again.

Peeta pov

"Okay...Peeta..I'm pregnant" she says slowly. A baby! I'm about to tell her how much I love her and how happy I am but I see her face,and my whole perspective changes. Of course I want kids,multiple kids,but all I see is pure fear in her eyes.

"Katniss...I..uh"I'm at a loss for words. How did this happen? Isn't she on her pill. I hug her and she cries into my shoulder."I didn't think the first time we fucked without protection I would get pregnant"she sobs.

"Katniss,why didn't you tell me about that,I wouldn't have done that and cause this if you would have told me."I say and she shakes her head."It's my fault,I wanted to"

"Don't worry,the war is almost over and we'll be able to go back to twelve and raise our family in peace."I say to comfort her. I let her cry it out and after we pick up willow,I lay in bed with katniss crying into my arms as I think of how wonderful it will be to have another baby. Especially when we are home,I don't want to raise them here. I have dreams of a beautiful baby in her arms and willow on my lap as we sit in the meadow happily...

A/N I still need submissions for the back story and memory. I can't move on without them..


	25. memories

Katniss pov

I wake up with peeta's hand on my stomach. I know that he's happy about this baby,he's always wanted multiple kids. I get up and walk to the hospital. Today my mom is checking my health...

Afterwards as I am walking out of the room I see Nicole. She's much better now."Hey Nicole,how are you feeling?"I ask.

"Oh,I'm fine. But Spencer got hurt on the mission so they sent him back,I'm getting him water right now."

"Oh,poor Spencer. I hope he gets better."

"Thanks. I'll see you later"

"Bye Nicole"

Nicole pov later

my eyes open and I see that the sun has just started to set. I've always loved the way you see the sun lower until it completely disappears behind the never ending sea. I feel his arm slide around my waist and I turn around. there he is, Spencer, the boy I've loved since we were so young. He sees my joy and the biggest grin appears on his face. He leans in and gives me a slow loving kiss on the lips.  
Spencer lifts my feet of the ground and starts to spin me around while our lips are still locked. after a few spins he stops and I expect him to set me down but he doesnt. in fact his feet start moving towards the water. I then realise what he is doing.  
"no no no please put me down! NOOO. " Spencer just laughs and I have just enough time to take a breath until he plunges in the water and dives, taking me with him. we come up laughing.  
"you Jerk!" I smack his arm "I hate you!"  
"no you don't" he smiles. "you love me"  
"yeah I do" I admit then I push his head under water and keep it there for a few seconds. then I let him go. he comes up spitting a small amount of water back into the ocean. he looks at me.  
wait something is not right, it's his eyes, they're pitch black. they only get this black when he's livid, but it was only a joke! he comes closer, an evil smirk on his face. I back away.  
"what's wrong Spencer?"  
"you're a Mutt, a dirty mutt" he screams. "you don't deserve to be alive" he takes a big syringe from behind his back and I know what's coming. I close my eyes and wait for the excruciating pain that will soon come. I feel the needle being inserted into my left arm and suddenly my veins are on fire. I let out a heartbreaking scream and then...  
I shoot up in the dark. 2 muscled arms surround me. I turn around and there he is. Spencer. I back away to the wall and my head sinks into my head, that's when the sobs begin.  
softly he comes near me and sits down across the floor. "can you tell me what happened?" he asks. I try to even out my breathing and I nod. "yes I just had a nightmare and I don't know what was real, will you tell me?"  
"yes of course!" and he lays a reassuring hand on my knee and I tell him what I had seen.  
when I'm done talking he takes me in his arms. "i'm sorry" he mumbles. "i'm so so so so sorry" he sighs "part of it was true. the night on the beach, the sunset , the kissing, the running, the laughing, the teasing, and even the almost drowning" Spencer chuckles. "but please remember that you're not a mutt , you are more than worthy to be alive and I will never, ever, try to kill you. oh and one last thing that was true and still is: the loving. I love you nicole, I love you with all my heart and I always will. not only will I protect you forever, I will cherish you, feed you and help you because I'm head over heels in love with you.  
a smile appears on my face and I kiss him softly on his lips. and then I whisper. "I love you too Spencer, with all my heart"

"I love you too,Spencer. I remember all the times we would be together when we were little. Our moms only thought we would be best friends,now look at us."I laugh a bit. He smiles,"yeah,I remember that night on the trampoline in 3rd grade,when we laid next to each other looking at the stars. Or when you broke both arms and I came over to watch a movie with you."

"Yeah, or when your brother broke his arm and you came to my house while your mom went to the ER,and last year when we played piano together. Oh and remember when we would always make jello."

"Yeah good times. I remember the time we dissected the owl pellet together,"

"And I was so happy it was on your desk."I laugh"remember when we had that eraser war,in 6Th grade."

"And no one ever noticed!"we say at the same time,we laugh together."I remember when you jumped my fence to come hang out with me,and your mom got so mad because she didn't know!"

"I remember when I broke my arms and you gave me your favourite bunny,and our special peanut rock"

"I remember when you came to my baseball game and all the guys thought you were my girlfriend,but we weren't,yet. Or when I fell off the bike and got hurt,when you came to give me what you made I was in my underwear. I've never seen you blush so much."

"Yeah,simple times. How did we get here? Huh."

"I know,I miss how simple things were. But we can return to that life after the war, a life where we can get married,have kids,and live in peace."He says."I'd love that"I say kissing him."someday..."

A/N I loved writing this chapter. It's dedicated to my real best friend,Spencer. As some of you might have guessed,I am Nicole. But Spencer and I aren't like that,we are just best friends,but it made the story better. Those memories are real except for the beach one,that is the contest winner. I still need to have a back story submission,so please do. Pm me all the info of grace,even if it's a little.( And rawrrr0123 you better put in a submission:p ;) ]


End file.
